Wet Dreams
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Karamatsu decide probar un nuevo estilo de peinado. Lo que no sabía este, era lo que aquello ocasionaría en el cuarto hermano, el cual ya no lograba pegar ojo sin despertar completamente empalmado.


****Género:**** Romance/Humor

 ** **Pareja:**** ****K**** ara ** **I**** chi (Leve ****O**** so ** **I**** chi)

 ** **Autora:**** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Candy-nyu)

\- Hablan

\- " _ _Recuerdos"__

 ** **Nota**** : Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ichimatsu.

 _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_

 ** **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka****

o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o

 ** **Wet Dreams****

Tenia sueño. Estaba seguro que mi rostro mostraba las señales de que no había dormido casi nada. Maldición. Si a estas alturas mis ojos se cerraban solos del cansancio, pero no debía caer en brazos de Morfeo, no cuando este me lanzaba de tirón a las garras de ese maldito, ese doloroso y sensual Mierdamatsu.

Maldita sea. Maldición y todas los improperios habidos y por haber. Estúpida la hora en que ese imbécil nació,en que fuimos hermanos, y en que anoche fuimos a los baños públicos. Debí haber seguido las señales, como todas estas me habían mostrado que no debía ir, que algo malo ocurriría.

Y así fue. Por lo cual ahora no lograba conciliar el sueño, no sin caer en esos sueños, en esas pesadillas donde Mierdamatsu, donde Karamatsu y yo...

Mi rostro se lleno de calor, agrupándose especialmente en mis pómulos. Podía sentirlo, estas sensaciones eran las mismas que en mis sueños, en los cuales despertaba completamente agitado, con una erección que llegaba a doler de la tirantes.

¡¿Como mierda me excitaba por mi propio hermano?! ¡¿Y además por el Doloroso?!

¿Porque no Todomatsu? Ya que con peluca pasaba completamente desapercibido como una chica. O hasta Osomatsu-niisan hubiera sido una buena opción, ya que aunque es un completo caliente, parecía poder leerme más de lo que creía en un comienzo. Pero no. Tenía que ponerseme tiesa por el Doloroso, por quien preferiría golpearme contra el suelo una y mil veces antes de siquiera insinuar algo.

La culpa la había tenido Jyushimatsu. Si él no hubiese comenzado a nadar en la bañera de los baños públicos, si no hubiera mojado a Mierdamatsu completamente, yo no, no hubiera quedado impactado viendo como se echaba el cabello hacía atrás mientras le decía al causante de aquello que tuviese cuidado. No había logrado decir nada, aun cuando todos los demás decían que así se veía mejor, que ese estilo de peinado le venía.

Como podía, ¿Como era posible que Cacamatsu se viese tan sexy solo por un simple cambio de peinado? ¡¿Como era capaz de causar esto en mi cuerpo, siendo que seguía siendo el mayor causante del dolor de costillas?!

Era imposible. Era irreal y absurdo. Más aún con esos pensamientos ¡No logré quitarle la vista en todo el camino de vuelta a casa!

¡Parecía un perrito faldero! Solo me había faltaba babear como si estuviese viendo mi platillo favorito, pero peinado de una manera que me tenía tonto.

Así era. Karamatsu se había transformado de pronto en mi comida favorita. Si no, no me tendría babeando por querer probar un poco de...

Definitivamente algo estaba mal conmigo. Si de por si ya era una basura defectuosa, ahora ya no sabía que mas bajo podía caer.

Incluso ahora. Mírenme. Estamos comiendo todos en esta mesa de centro como lo hacemos comúnmente, pero a pesar de estar llevándome comida a la boca, no podía quitar mis ojos de ese Mierdoso, de como hasta para llevarse un trozo de pera a los labios lo hacía de manera sensual.

¿Desde cuando brillaba así?

Brother ¿Sucede algo? ─ ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿En que momento se situó tan cerca? ¡¿A donde habían ido todos?! ¡¿Y porque mierda me estaba ruborizando nuevamente?! ─ ¿Ichimatsu...?

Podía sentir mis fuertes pulsaciones, al punto de no escuchar más allá de estas. Percibía el sudor en mis manos, las cuales me ayudaban a alejarme lo más que podía de ese idiota, el cual no dejaba de aproximarse a mi persona. Lo golpearía, le daría una paliza si se atrevía a ponerme un dedo encima. En verdad lo haría, no dejaría que me tocase, que se inclinase cerca mío para...

¿Porque? ¿Porque se cernía sobre mi? ¿Porque me tomaba de la barbilla mientras sus ojos reflejaban deseo?

Me deseas, ¿Verdad Little Kitty? ─ Ahí estaban esas palpitaciones cada vez más intensas, ese calor que comenzaba a situarse en mis pómulos. Maldición. Me había sorprendido tanto su interrogante, que solo atine a fruncir el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada. ─ ¿Quieres que te bese?

¿Que me qué...?

 _Doki Doki_ *

¿Estaba hablando enserio?

Rápidamente volví mi atención hacía su persona. Debía cerciorarme que no era mentira, que sus vocablos no eran una broma. Ya que a pesar de que Mierdamatsu no es de ese estilo, no podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado. Y su seriedad, sus ojos me indicaban que estaba en lo correcto: Sus palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad, al punto de que mi yo interno estuviese saltando en un pie de alegría. Felicidad que jamás reflejaría en mi exterior, no sin antes tener que noquearlo para que no lo recordase.

¿Y tu quieres? ─ ¿De verdad este idiota pensaba que le diría que si, así simplemente? Primero prefería morir una y otra vez antes de decirlo, de aceptarlo en voz alta. Sonreí ante mi inteligencia, porque había engañado de alguna forma a este tipo, más cuando aquellas emociones comenzaban a llenar mi ser, la mueca que se había instalado en sus facciones me lleno de asombro, provocando que nuevamente el palpitar intenso de mi corazón invadiese solamente mis sentidos.

¡¿Porque tenía que verse tan malditamente sensual con ese peinado, sonriendo ladinamente?!

Eres demasiado dulce, my Karamatsu Boy ─ ¡No! Espera. Que no se acerque, que no siga acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios. No se que hacer, que decir, como reaccionar, más solo lograba reflejar mis nervios, mis ganas de querer salir huyendo de la vergüenza.

N -No te acerques... ─ Murmure con clara incomodidad, con mi rostro lleno de vergüenza. ─ T- Te mataré si intentas algo...─ Dije tras sentirle cada vez más cercano, al punto de sentir su aliento sobre el mío. Pero cuando nuestros labios iban a sellar por completo esa distancia, una voz diciendo mi nombre con insistencia provoco que me desconectara por unos segundos, que me diese cuenta que ya no había un Karamatsu sobre mi ser, sino la mirada preocupada de Choromatsu, el cual anunciaba que me había quedado dormido, y que al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

¡Me había quedado dormido! Y peor aún ¡Nuevamente había caído en un sueño con Mierdamatsu!

Instintivamente mis cansados ojos se dirigen hacia quien era el protagonista de mi tormento, captando su preocupación por mi persona. Pero aun con esa expresión en su rostro, sus facciones se veían completamente sensuales. Incluso en estos momentos mi mente seguía jugando conmigo, imaginando que me guiñaba el ojo de manera coqueta, provocando que los colores volviesen a instalarse en mis pómulos; que mis pulsaciones volviesen a salirse de control.

Ichimatsu ¿Estas bien? ─ Se atrevía a preguntarse ese idiota doloroso, cuando era su culpa que estuviese así, que no pudiese dormir por las noches, en ningún momento. Quería golpearlo, pero a este punto temía verle directamente. ¿Y si caía en otra alucinación debido a la falta de sueño?

Fue por eso que abandone el salón sin decir vocablo alguno, ignorando la preocupación del Doloroso, y la mirada extraña que me daba mi hermano mayor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vamos Ichimatsu-kun. ¿Porque no le cuentas a tu onii-chan lo que te pasa? ─ Cansado de la misma interrogante, vuelvo a fijar la vista en la persona que estaba junto a mi, con esa sonrisa de bobo que siempre tenia plasmada en su rostro. No entendía porque seguía con lo mismo, si todo este rato mi respuesta a sido la misma: No me pasa nada. ─ Es algo sobre Karamatsu, ¿verdad?

Aquel nombre fue suficiente para desestabilizarme, para que nuevamente mis pómulos se tiñeran de rosa pálido debido a los recuerdos, esos sueños húmedos que no dejaban de invadir mis pensamientos. Mi reacción había sido tan espontánea, que tarde me di cuenta de la mirada de este idiota. Me había delatado demasiado fácil, tanto que no pude mantener más su mirada. Ahora me encontraba enterrando mi rostro entre mis rodillas. ¿Porque no me se moría de una vez, y me dejaba con mi miseria?

Pupu. Eres tan fácil de leer Ichimatsu-kun ─ Lo mataría. Lo haría con mis propias manos. ─ Vamos, no seas así. Cuéntale a tu hermano mayor.

Con cierta desconfianza mezclada con vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando conmigo, me aventure a salir del escondite entre mis piernas, para así ver su sonrisa mientras pasaba su dedo por su nariz. Apreciando su simpleza, su falta de tacto, pensé ¿podría confiar en este tonto?

No he logrado dormir desde hace...ya perdí la cuenta ─ Murmure con la mirada perdida en mis recuerdos, aquellos que provocaban que mis pulsaciones comenzaran a tomar velocidad. Pero aquel sentir se hizo mas intenso al escucharle nombrar al Doloroso, y su papel en eso. Nuevamente tuve que evitar sus ojos. No podía con ello, con todas estas sensaciones. ¡Quería desaparecer! ─ ...DesdequeCacamatsutieneesenuevopeinadonohedejadodetenersueñoshumedosconel...

Creo que lo dije tan rápido por mi vergüenza, que este bobo no logró entender. De otra manera no estaría mirándome como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza, ¿no? Era definitivo. Había cometido el gran error de mi vida. Ahora mismo iría por una cuerda para ahorcarme. Pero cuando me disponía a ponerme de pie, la voz de esta persona que había estado conmigo en nuestra habitación, provoco que me detuviese, que volviese mi atención una vez mas hacia su ser.

¿Sueños húmedos? ─ Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, logre asentir levemente. Maldición. Aun podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas. ─ ¿Eh? ¿Porque? ─ Antes de que me diese cuenta, ese tipo estaba en frente mio, con un claro puchero en sus labios. No entendía que mierda estaba pasando. ¿Debía pellizcarme para así despertar? ─ ¿Porque quieres que Karamatsu te robe tu virginidad, y no yo? ─ ¡¿Que acababa de decir?! Estaba en shock. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Estaba tan desconcertado, que ni siquiera reaccione cuando este idiota se lanzo sobre mi, tirándonos a ambos al suelo. ─ ¿Porque Ichimatsu-kun? Tu onii-chan te puede hacer sentir mejor que Karamatsu.

¿Que diablos? ¡¿Que mierda había entendido este sujeto?! ¡¿Acaso había escuchado siquiera mi pesar?!

Mi mente aun no conseguía salir de la impresión por unos segundos, momentos en que solo logré volver a mis cinco sentidos al sentir como sus manos comenzaban a colarse por mis ropas, cuando sus dedos habían rozado mi sexo acariciándolo suavemente, provocando que de mis labios escapase un gemido involuntario, el cual provocó que los colores subiesen de nueva cuenta a todo mi rostro. Ya no sabía si era rabia, vergüenza, o una combinación de ambas. En lo único que estaba claro, era que...

¡Este tipo estaba loco!

Como pude me lo quite de encima de un puñetazo, para luego agarrarlo del cuello y zarandearlo. ¡¿Que pensaba que era yo?!

No te me vuelvas a acercar, Calientematsu ─ Murmure de la manera más sombría posible, causando que el nombrado sonriese de manera incomoda mientras decía que era una broma, que no me lo tomase tan a pecho. ¿Es que de verdad me cree un estúpido? Se que sus vocablos tenían algo de veracidad, por su deseo de dejar de ser virgen. ─ Ponme otro dedo encima, y destruiré tu alma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un suspiro lleno de agotamiento escapo de mis labios al verme ya acostado sobre el futón que todos compartíamos. Antes de darme cuenta mis ojos habían buscado a esa persona, a la cual pertenecían mis sueños últimamente, notando así la calma con la que dormía, a pesar de que yo no lograba como hasta ahora pegar un ojo. Quería golpearle por provocar esto en mi, porque estaba agotado pero aun así temía cerrar los párpados.

Ya podía verme fallecer de agotamiento, que en mi lapida estuviese escrito: Murió sin poder pegar un ojo, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. (Debido a los sueños)

...Maldito Cacamatsu. ¿Porque tiene que verse tan endemoniadamente sexy con ese peinado? ─ Sin darme cuenta una de mis manos fue a para a dicho lugar, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo. Debía sacarla de ahí, apartarla e intentar caer en brazos de Morfeo. Pero heme aquí sin poder evitar que mis dedos temblasen ante el deseo de rozar sus cabellos, sintiendo como nuevamente el calor se agrupaba en mis pómulos ante lo que estaba expresando. ¡Al diablo con todo!

Era suave, mucho más dócil que el mío. Seguramente este idiota se cuidaba tanto o más que Todomatsu, para así atraer chicas. Sin darme cuenta mi roce se detuvo ante ese ultimo pensamiento. Me molestaba. Me enfermaba como este cabeza hueca hacía todo lo posible por atraer la atención, en especial de cualquier mujer que se le cruzase en el camino. Pero ahora me daba cuenta, ¿Porque no ocurre lo mismo con mis otros hermanos?

¿Ichimatsu? ─ No podía ser. ¿En que momento se despertó? Debía apartar la mano. No podía delatarme más, menos cuando sabía que mi rostro mostraba lo que sentía en mi interior en estos momentos. Pero en el instante en que iba a apartarme, su mano agarro la mía impidiendo hacer movimiento alguno. No podía ser. Ahí estaba otra vez mi corazón descontrolado. Lo golpearía en el rostro, lo haría para que dejase de verme con esos ojos, con esa mirada condenadamente sexy. No deseaba que notase lo mucho que me afectaba su sola presencia, su cercanía.

Claro. Aquello era lo que tenía en mente. (incluso lo esta mirando con desagrado para aparentar). Pero todo eso no sirvió de nada, ya que de pronto en cámara lenta veía como comenzaba a acercarla a sus labios para besarla, para lamentarla con sensualidad.

Aquello fue suficiente para que todo mi cuerpo se encendiese, para que todo mi ser tomase un tono rojo intenso.

¡¿Que mierda estaba pasando?!

Estaba estupefacto, nervioso, sin poder siquiera reclamar por haber hecho aquello. Había perdido la capacidad de hablar, al notar como se iba acercando poco a poco. ¡¿Porque el aire era cada vez más escaso?!

¿No quieres tocar otra cosa mejor, my little Kitty? ─ ¿Que? ¿Que dijo? No era posible. Mierdamatsu no diría aquello, ¿verdad? ¿O es que había despertado y estaba jugando conmigo? ─ Cuando pones esas expresiones, me calientas demasiado.

¡Si seguía diciendo esas cosas, tendría una combustión espontánea!

Tsk. ¿Quieres que te parta el cuello? Deja de jugar conmi... ─ Tuve que aparentar molestia, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en mi. Pero mis vocablos se vieron ignorados y detenidos al sentir mi mano bajo las mantas, sobre su pantalón. ¡El maldito tenia una erección! ─ S- Suéltame.

Hmph. ─ ¿Porque volvía a sonreír ladinamente? ¿Es que no pensaba hacerme caso? ─ Es divertido que digas eso, cuando no haces intento alguno para alejar tu propia mano, Ichimatsu.

¿Se podía sonrojar sobre el sonrojo? Porque definitivamente creo que mi rostro mostraba aquello ante lo escuchado, por su veracidad. Era mi subconsciente, el cual no hacía caso a mis palabras, a lo que deseaba obviar. Era mi personalidad la que me impedía aceptar su proposición, su deseo (y el mío) de dejarme llevar. Por eso mismo esta vez a duras penas intente quitar mi mano, pero esta vez sí fue Karamatsu quien lo impidió, quien de pronto se subía a mi cuerpo evitando que hiciese movimiento alguno. Estaba atrapado entre sus brazos a cada lado de mi rostro, bajo el calor de su cuerpo mientras rozaba nuestras erecciones.

Q- Que haces imbécil. ¿Que pasa si nos escuchan? ─ Debía salir de ahí, escapar o caería en lo que había estado evitando desde que le vi con ese look. ─ Ngh...A-Ah...

Impresionado por aquel sonido que había escapado de mis labios al sentir nuestro roce una vez más, rápidamente puse mis manos sobre estos. Estaba tanto impactado como avergonzado. Bueno. Sumémosle a eso también la excitación que crecía al apreciar como este tipo volvía a sonreír ante el gemido que había soltado.

Eso se ha escuchado bien ─ Deseaba decirle que se callase, que cerrase su maldita boca, pero no pude, no logré hacerlo, ya que nuevamente este había simulado una penetración, provocando ese delicioso roce entre nuestras pollas, causando que todo mi ser vibrase por completo. A estas alturas lo único que logré hacer fue tapar mi boca para no soltar sonido alguno, ya que si no lo hacía, los demás podrían despertarse y vernos así, y yo...

Ya no sabía si temía que nos descubrieran, o que todo esto quedase a medio camino, cuando sentía en mi piel un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Necesitaba más, quería mucho más. Debía cumplir con mis fantasías, con esos sueños que no me dejaban dormir. Por eso mismo fui yo quien sonrío esta vez ante la expectante mirada de mi hermano, el cual había detenido sus rozamientos al ver que me disponía a efectuar movimiento alguno.

Fue así como mi mano descendió lentamente por los costados de su cuerpo, encaminándome lentamente hacía aquella parte que tanto anhelaba tener dentro, ganándome la tensión en su ser al tocar suavemente por sobre las ropas su creciente erección, la humedad de nuestras prendas inferiores. Ambos estábamos excitados, necesitados de más. No podía creerlo, que él desease a una basura como yo, que me anhelase tanto como yo lo he estado necesitando.

Debía verlo, tenía que apreciar directamente si era así, que no fuese una broma, un simple sueño. Al comienzo mi mano se situó entre sus ropas de manera tímida, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese todo una fantasía, pero cuando palpe su piel caliente, cuando la envolví con mis dedos, me demostró que era real, tan cierto como esto que sentía en mi pecho cuando un suspiro escapaba de sus labios cuando mis caricias comenzaron.

I- Ichimatsu... ─ Estaba ardiendo de deseo con solo escucharle decir mi nombre con tal necesidad, de solo apreciar ese leve sonrojo en su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar. Era tan excitante. Jamás creí que Mierdamatsu se vería tan sexy, así de necesitado por mi, tal como yo lo estaba por él. Y es que no solo lo apreciaba en sus expresiones, sino también en el calor de su polla en mi mano mientras seguía masturbándole cada vez mas intensamente. ─ ...D- Detente...

Pensaba ignorarle, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero mi intento por lograr que acabase en mi mano se vio detenido por sus dedos tocando los míos, por la fuerza ejercida netamente para que no hiciera otro movimiento. Instintivamente nuestras miradas se buscaron una vez más, apreciando de nueva cuenta esa hambre, ese anhelo que provocó que los bellos de mis brazos se erizasen. No tenía que decir nada, no cuando esos ojos, esa expresión lo decía todo sin que saliese de sus labios.

Yo también lo quería dentro de mi. Maldición. Si eran esa clase de sueños los que no me dejaban dormir en la noche. Pero mi personalidad, una parte de mi no me dejaba aceptarlo del todo, no al menos viéndole de frente. Debido a eso desvié la mirada, con mis pómulos encendidos por la clara vergüenza.

No tienes que pedir permiso, idiota. ─ Mis vocablos fueron suficientes para que fuese abrazado con fuerza, para que su boca se situase a la altura del oído y me susurrase que voltease, que me haría sentir bien.

Trague con fuerza ante el estremecimiento que provocaron sus palabras en toda mi piel, en su cálido aliento rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja. No podía estar más empalado, más deseoso de ser cogido por mi hermano mayor. Soy asqueroso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que me percatase, me hallaba boca abajo, cubierto únicamente por su calor, mordiendo la almohada para no soltar algún ruido que deseaba escapar por mi garganta. Su boca estaba causando estragos en toda mi piel al sentirle recorrer mi espalda, al notar como mordía levemente para luego lamer como si estuviese pidiendo disculpas. Se sentía maravilloso, como si fuese algo preciado para su persona, algo de importancia a pesar de ser una simple basura sin combustible.

Yo no merecía este trato, esta delicadeza. Aun así, no podía dejar de gemir por bajo, disfrutar mientras cerraba mis ojos, dejándome arrastrar por completo por su suavidad, por ese roce de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis caderas, cada vez mas cerca de mi masculinidad. Lo necesitaba.

¿Que esperas para cogerme Mierdamatsu? ─ Pude percibir la tensión en su cuerpo al escucharme, al notar mi tono brusco debido a mi ansiedad. Su reaccionar solo lograba cabrearme aún más. Yo necesitaba, quería más. Rápido. ─ ¿Vas a esperar a que se despierten los idiotas, o vas a metérmelo ya?

Tras unos momentos, en los cuales seguramente medito mis vocablos, mis ropas inferiores fueron bajadas con brusquedad, invitándome a mirar lo mejor que podía desde esta posición, calentándome aún más si era posible la visión de Mierdamatsu lamiendo sus dedos, levantando mi trasero para tener una mejor vista. Posición en la cual me sentía terriblemente vulnerable, pero anhelando que comenzase pronto a prepararme para tener su polla en mi interior.

Si hubiera sido por mi, me la hubiese metido sin contemplaciones, rompiéndome el orto si fuese posible, pero sabía que él no iba a permitirlo por su amable personalidad. No era más que un idiota que se preocupaba por todos, por mi, quien suele lastimarlo muchas veces sin medir palabras o acciones.

 **.**

Estaba perdido en mis sentires mientras seguía sin despegar mi atención de sus actos, soltando algún que otro quejido al percibir como sus dedos comenzaban a ingresar en mi, preparándome para recibirle. Sentía mis pómulos arder debido a mi vergüenza, a estas extrañas emociones que provocaba a la altura de mi pecho. Su atención estaba completamente centrada en darme placer, en dilatar mi entrada lo suficiente. Se veía mucho más sensual de lo que en un comienzo, con sus cabellos levemente pegados a su cuero cabelludo debido a la transpiración, a esa necesidad que seguramente crecía con cada segundo transcurrido. La misma que poseía yo, que anhelaba con cada gemido que escapaba de mis labios al tener tres de sus dedos en mi pequeño orificio.

Ya estaba harto. Quería más, necesitaba mucho más ahora mismo.

Y-Ya es suficiente. N- Necesito, t- te necesito... ─ Mis palabras provocaron que se detuviese, que de pronto fuese girado sorpresivamente, quedando frente a frente con esta persona, la misma que sonreía esta vez de manera tierna. Ahí estaba nuevamente ese palpitar, esas emociones tan extrañas a la altura de mi corazón.

¡Iba a golpearlo! ¡Me estaba poniendo nervioso!

Como desees My Little Kitty ─ Dale con decirme de esa forma. ¿Quien se creía que era?. Iba a reclamarle, a patearle por tales cursilerias, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo, un fuerte dolor me atravesó de golpe, causando que viese estrellas, que de mis labios comenzase a caer un poco de saliva. Me sentía maravillosamente bien, dolorosamente delicioso, tan lleno.

Si. Cada vez más adentro. Recibiendo en su totalidad su palpitante polla, la cual parecía crecer aun más en mi interior.

Obviando su intento por saber si me hallaba bien, intente por mi cuenta mover la cadera, alentarle a moverse, a que me llenase una y otra vez hasta que estuviese satisfecho. Lo bueno en que mis actos fueron leídos perfectamente, ya que lentamente los movimientos de su pelvis se hicieron presentes, cuidando por supuesto de no hacer tanto ruido, debido a quienes dormían junto a nosotros.

Entre gemidos que deseaba ahogar en mi garganta, lo observaba morderse el labio en un intento por contener sus gruñidos. Se veía completamente delicioso, y se sentía de la misma manera. Era una mezcla entre placer y dolor, lo cual me encantaba. Ni siquiera lograba mantenerme consciente por ratos solo por estas emociones. Tenía que contenerme lo suficiente para que ningún ruido escapase de mi, por que estos gemidos no brotasen de mis labios con cada invasión de su parte.

C- Caliente... ─ Le escuche murmurar de pronto. Se había inclinado sobre mi, aun cuando seguía moviéndose con la misma intensidad, provocando que mis ojos buscasen los suyos, que suaves quejidos que habían logrado escapar de mi garganta, se perdiesen en su aliento cada vez mas desenfrenado. ─ ...¿P- Puedo besarte...?

¡¿De verdad esperaba que le respondiese aquello?! ¡¿Ahora?!

No podía, no lograría hacerlo con esta manera de ser, no sin antes cagarme encima de la vergüenza. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme aceptando eso en voz alta, no sin antes desear enterrarme una y mil veces. Fue por eso que lo agarre de la camisa de su pijama, atrayéndole para terminar de cerrar la brecha entre nuestras bocas, para callarnos con nuestros besos, con nuestras lenguas batallando por poderío.

Estaba en el paraíso, en el puto cielo. Ya luego podía irme al infierno por estos actos, no era como si me importase a este punto.

M- Más Mierdamatsu, m- más adentro... ─ Nuestras mentes estaban algo desconectadas por estas nuevas emociones, aun así pude verle asentir segundos después. En sus labios podía verse también rastros de nuestras salivas, por aquellos besos que apenas podíamos corresponder. Todo era tan irreal. ─ A- Agh...A-Así...Ngh...

La habitación se lleno no solo de nuestros gemidos ahogados, si no también de nuestros cuerpos chocando sin piedad. A estas alturas no importaba que nos pillasen, que viese como me masturbaba mientras mi trasero devoraba una y otra vez el pene de mi hermano mayor, no cuando se sentía tan maravillosamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba calentito. Me hallaba tan cómodo, que no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. Más sentía que ya era de día, que pronto empezaría la batalla por ganarse la entrada al baño como todas las mañanas. Aun así, mi cuerpo seguía aferrado a esa fuente calor que me envolvía, que llenaba mis fosas nasales de un delicioso aroma tan conocido...

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante mis pensares, encontrándome en brazos de esa persona, la misma que no me había dejado dormir inconscientemente. Fue en ese instante en que me percate de donde se hallaba mi mano, provocando que la sacase de ahí inmediatamente.

¡¿Porque diablos me había dormido acariciándole el cabello a este tipo?!

De pronto mi mente fue invadida con la imagen de un recuerdo, una escena donde Mierdamatsu y yo...

Los colores subieron rápidamente a mis pómulos, propagándose a cada rincón de mi rostro. No podía ser. ¿Acaso ese maldito había...?. Negué intensamente ante esas ideas. No podía ser. Simplemente no era posible. Pero por mas que me lo dijese una y otra vez, no paraban de asaltarme los recuerdos. Sus besos, los gemidos, nuestros alientos mezclándose.

¡Iba a estallar!

Y parecía que lo haría en verdad, porque me estaba percatando que una vez más estaba empalmado. ¡No podía ser! ¡Ya estaba harto!

¡¿Como podía estar durmiendo ese tipo tan tranquilamente, mientras yo nuevamente tenía un pequeño problema?! ¡Esto acabaría hoy!

Fue así como irritado agarre a Cacamatsu de la camisa de su pijama, provocando que se despertase asustado, sin comprender mi actuar. La verdad es que su reaccionar me tenía sin cuidado. No iba a cambiar mi mala actitud para su persona, no cuando estos sueños seguían atacándome, haciendo de mi vida un incordio.

¿Q– Que...? ¿Q- Que p– pasa B- Brother...? ─ ¿Y se atrevía a preguntar con esa cara de bobo? Y para más remate, aún en ese estado, seguía viéndose extremadamente sensual. Podía imaginarle tirándome un beso, invitándome a concretar todos esos sucesos vividos en mis pensamientos, en esas pesadillas en las cuales terminaba igual que ahora. ¡Iba a golpearlo! ¡Iba a pegarle hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y luego me aprovecharía de su cuerpo!

¡Ichimatsu! ─ Las voz del idiota de Calientematsu no llegó a mi, no cuando en mi mente estaba la lucha por cumplir ese tormento o no, cuando seguía sintiendo esta vergüenza mezclada con furia. ─ Tú y Karamatsu ocuparan primero el baño, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperen. ¿Que dijo?

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacía la persona que había hablado, la cual ignoraba los reclamos de mis demás hermanos, y no dejaba de sonreír mientras rascaba su nariz. ¿Que se traía entre manos? ¿A que se debía tanta amabilidad?

¿Es que en verdad pensaba ayudarme sin pedir nada a cambio? ¿Desde cuando este sujeto se había vuelto tan desinteresado? Hmph. Más valía no preguntar, y hacer lo que dijo.

Con tales pensamientos me gire para dirigirme a la salida de la habitación. Por supuesto que llevaba arrastrando de la pijama a un asustado Mierdamatsu, el cual trataba de agarrarse de lo que pillase. Pero cuando me disponía a cerrar la puerta, las palabras del idiota de mi hermano mayor me hicieron detener por unos segundos.

Estaba tan claro que no iba de gratis. Tan común en ese caliente de mierda.

" _Me debes dos Ichimatsu-kun. Ya sabes como quiero que me pagues, ¿verdad?"_

Tsk. Ya luego que me encargaría de eso. Ahora tenía asuntos mas importantes que atender.

E- Espera I- Ichimatsu... ─ Seguía reclamando quien era llevado por mi. Se veía tan lindo con esas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Esperaba que las próximas saliesen de los mios, pero de gozo, de placer de tenerlo en mi interior. De solo imaginarlo me dolía aun más mi erección. ─ ¿Q – Que fue lo que hice? ¡Ichimatsu!

Tsk. Ya cállate Mierdamatsu ─ Le respondí con una macabra sonrisa mientras volteaba levemente a verle, ganándome una mirada asustada de su parte. Como me excitaba este imbécil. ─ Pagaras por no dejarme dormir tranquilo todas estas noches.

Esta mañana nos demoraríamos mucho en el baño, de eso me encargaría yo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in.-

*Latidos del corazón

 **N** otas Dark: Y es así como Karamatsu fue ultrajado por su hermano menor, una y otra vez. Ichimatsu por fin pudo dormir tranquilo, y Osomatsu solo recibió como pago un golpe en la cabeza por parte del gatito. Aun así el mayor tenía las esperanzas de que la suerte jugase a su favor, por eso mismo no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente, pero eso es otra historia (?)


End file.
